Feliz cumpleaños, Fred
by Lenarah
Summary: 1 de abril de 1999. Hace ya 21 años del nacimiento de los gemelos más queridos en Hogwarts, pero algo ha cambiado. Ya no son dos, ahora solo queda el recuerdo de lo que una vez fueron. Spoilers DH Homenaje a los gemelos Weasley.


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que utilizo me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto.  
__  
_

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Fred**

George Weasley ya no era George Weasley. Había dejado de serlo tiempo atrás, cuando su hermano gemelo se había ido. Ahora, ya no era ni una sombra de lo que antes había podido llegar a ser, porque ahora ya no era él. Ya no sonreía, ya no gastaba bromas, ni siquiera era capaz de ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Simplemente ya no era el mismo.  
Todos habían sufrido la pérdida de Fred, pero ninguno podría imaginar nunca lo que George sintió en el momento de la muerte de su hermano, ni lo que seguía sintiendo. Igual que tampoco George podría saber lo que les había dolido a todos ellos, no solo haber perdido a Fred, sino haberlo perdido también a él. Porque, en cierto modo, él ya no era él. Y todos pretendían que George volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, pero no podían entenderlo. Él nunca iba a ser el mismo de antes, él nunca podría ser el mismo de antes, porque Fred se había ido y con él se había llevado una parte de George. Con él se había llevado a George.

_No era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Era una broma, una de las tantas bromas que habían llevado a cabo. Si, eso era: una broma. No podía ser cierto. Fred no, él no… George se arrodilló junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. Los ojos abiertos ,en blanco. Posó su mano sobre el pecho de Fred, su corazón no latía. Lo miró una y otra vez, pero no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo._

_- Fred… - susurró, con una voz débil, entrecortada; seguramente por el esfuerzo que hacía por contener las lágrimas – Es una broma,¿verdad? Una broma. Muy buena, casi haces que me la crea… - se ríe nerviosamente. – ¡Levántate, Fred! – casi gritó._

_- George, cariño… - Molly se arrodilló junto a él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Llorando, y sin esforzarse por evitarlo. Lo apretó entre sus brazos, trasmitiéndole todo su cariño, permitiéndole llorar, desahogarse…_

_- Es una broma, mamá. – logró decir entre sollozos – Ya verás, se levantará. Lo hará, yo sé que lo hará._

_Molly no podía culparlo de no querer enfrentarse a ello. Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? Intentó explicarle a su hijo, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, que esto no era una de sus bromas, que Fred no bromeaba y que él no podía hacer nada por arreglarlo; porque no estaba en sus manos, ni en las de nadie. George fue cayendo poco a poco en la realidad que no quería ver. Gritó, con rabia, con dolor pero, sobretodo, con impotencia. Porque sabía que no podía hacer nada, porque trataba de asimilar que Fred se había ido… para siempre. Su madre lo abrazó con más fuerza aun, ella no estaba preparada para ver así a George y sabía que, ahora más que nunca, su hijo necesitaba su apoyo y ella siempre iba a estar ahí, apoyándolo. George se separó un poco de su madre para acercarse más a su hermano y, con la yema de los dedos, le cerró cuidadosamente los párpados de los ojos._

_- Buenas noches, Fred. – susurró, llorando como nunca había llorado._

Casi once meses después seguía esperando que Fred volviera. Que apareciera un día por la puerta de la tienda, sonriendo como siempre, anunciando que ya había dormido suficiente. O simplemente encontrarlo en la habitación, durmiendo, bromeando, riendo, charlando… solo quería volver a verlo, volver a sentir que no estaba solo. Pero ese día nunca llegaba y, en el fondo, George sabía que no iba a llegar.

- Hoy cumplimos veintiún años, Fred.

Era consciente de que su hermano no podía escucharlo y, aun así, muchas veces le contaba cosas. Le contaba como le iba la vida, la vida que él había perdido y no podría recuperar; le hablaba sobre su madre, le contaba lo mucho que ella le echaba de menos… los dos sabían, que para Molly Weasley no había nada peor que perder a un ser querido; le hablaba también de su padre, al que lo había escuchado llorar varias noches llamando por él, le hablaba de Ron, de su relación con Hermione. Fred había apostado varias veces a que algún día saldrían juntos. Le hablaba también de Harry y Ginny, de sus otros hermanos, de la tienda…  
Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaban separados. Hacía ya veintiún años que habían nacido, y en ese mismo día George era un año mayor, por así decirlo, pero Fred seguiría estancado en los veinte años. Eternamente. Se sentó pesadamente en su cama, con una triste sonrisa en los labios, haciendo un esfuerzo por intentar ser feliz. Pero todo parecía tan difícil en eses momentos… "Te mereces ser feliz, George" había dicho Ginny en una ocasión, o quizá en más, ya no lo recordaba.

_- ¡George, despierta! – Fred tiraba de las sábanas de su hermano con fuerza, en un intento por despertarlo._

_Siempre había sido el más dormilón de los dos. Y no soportaba cuando Fred lo iba a despertar, como aquella vez que le tiró un vaso de agua fría en la cara, se había llevado un susto de muerte y para cuando pudo reaccionar; los dos se reían a carcajada limpia. George volvió a tirar de las sábanas hacia él para taparse de nuevo y, cuando su hermano consiguió tirarlas al suelo, pataleó con fuerza en la cama como un pequeñajo de tres años, mientras Fred sonreía satisfecho._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó malhumorado, se frotó lo ojos y los abrió haciendo un esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a la claridad._

_- Mamá nos espera abajo. Bueno, en realidad toda la familia está ahí abajo. No todos los días se cumplen once años – anunció Fred radiante de felicidad._

_A George se le pasó casi inmediatamente el enfado por haberlo despertado, se vistió rápidamente, mientras su hermano lo esperaba ansioso por bajar. Era un día muy especial para los dos, por fin al siguiente curso podrían asistir al colegio Hogwarts. Y además, ¿Fred no había dicho que estaba toda la familia ahí abajo? Eso debía significar un montón de regalos, además de los paquetes llegados de Hogwarts de sus hermanos mayores, claro. Y los dos adoraban los regalos._

_Abajo, en la cocina, tenían preparada una fiesta en toda regla. Habían venido un montón de familiares, de esos tíos, primos y demás que solo veían en ocasiones especiales y que adoraban achucharlos y decir lo encantadores que eran: una y otra vez. George y Fred los aborrecían, sobre todo a su tía abuela Muriel, pero siempre estaba bien recibir más regalos… Encima de la mesa había una tarta enorme, de frutas, había dulces, pasteles, zumo y muchas otras cosas más. Además de un montón con muchos muchos regalos._

_- Feliz cumpleaños, George – dijo Fred, una vez abiertos todos los regalos y entregándole el suyo propio._

Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de no ir a trabajar ese día, después de todo, era su cumpleaños y todos nos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando. Además, Ron aprendía rápido y estaba seguro de que podría encargarse de Sortilegios Weasley perfectamente por unas horas. También estaba el hecho de que ir allí le recordaba demasiado a su hermano gemelo… Aunque, en realidad, últimamente todo le recordaba a él, incluso su propio reflejo en el espejo le engañaba haciéndose pasar por Fred. Y eso era una tontería, porque todos sabían que Fred tenía dos orejas… Él no, él solo tenía una.  
Y aun así todos seguían diciendo que eran completamente idénticos. Como dos gotas de agua, como ya le habían dicho varias veces. ¿Cómo era posible que la gente se fijara tan poco? Tendrían que ir al oculista, obviamente.

_La tienda iba perfectamente bien. Siempre había ido sobre ruedas, eso sí. Y esta vez no era diferente, había días en los que vendían más que otros, como en cualquier tienda del mundo y también había horas y horas. Por ejemplo, la hora más tranquila era a primera mañana, aunque siempre aparecía algún bromista madrugador. Y la hora más ajetreada se dividía en dos, a la tarde y media mañana. Estaba ordenando el almacén, cuando la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley se abrió y, seguidamente se cerró. Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse y pocos segundos después entró Ron en el almacén, saludando a su hermano._

_- ¿Qué tal la tienda? – preguntó, a la par que dejaba su chaqueta sobre un montón de cajas._

_- Bien, como siempre. Ya sabes…_

_George siguió clasificando cajas en silencio. Iba apuntando unas notas en una pequeña libreta que tenía junto a él, revisaba la mercancía y decidía de qué tipo de producto tendría que ponerse a trabajar antes y cual era el que tenía más tiempo de espera. También apuntaba nuevas ideas para nuevos artilugios. Ron observaba como su hermano contaba las cajas de orejas extensibles que tenían en el almacén, él sabía perfectamente que el almacén ya estaba completamente ordenando, que las notas sobre los artículos de broma ya estaban cogidas más que una vez y que George solo hacía eso para entretenerse en algo y alejar su mente de los recuerdos. Suspiró._

_- Oye, George. ¿No te parece que esto ya está suficientemente ordenado?  
- No, no…_

_- ¡Pero si lo has ordenado seis veces en esta semana! Y solo estamos a miércoles. – exclamó Ron_

_George no contestó._

_- Sé perfectamente que solo vienes aquí para no tener que enfrentarte a tu día a día. Pero no puedes esconderte eternamente._

_La puerta se abrió justo a tiempo para salvar a George de tener que contestar. Había entrado una clienta y el hermano mayor tomó eso como excusa para salir del almacén. No dijo nada, salvo un "Ya voy yo" y se fue, dejando solo a Ron._

_- Buenos días – saludó la chica que acababa de entrar. – Oye, tú eres el gemelo del chico que murió, ¿verdad? Sois completamente idénticos, como dos gotas de agua._

_- ¿Querías algo? –la cortó George._

_Había sonado más borde de lo que realmente habría pretendido, normalmente George era muy caballeroso con la clientela. Ese era su lema, no podía tratar mal a la gente que gastaba su dinero en los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley. Después de todo, gracias a ellos George podía aportar algo a su familia; y el dinero le iba muy bien a la familia Weasley. George y Ron repartían a igual las ganancias de la tienda, siempre dejando un porcentaje en común para las cosas de la tienda: como los materiales para los nuevos y viejos artículos y esas cosillas. Luego, cada uno le daba algo a su madre y el resto se lo quedaban ellos. Se lo ganaban a fondo.  
Se había dado cuenta de que había sido algo antipático con la clienta, había veces que no podía contenerse. Había muchos cotillas que iban a la tienda para conocer la historia de Fred o para que George les contara cómo había sido la batalla en Hogwarts, así podrían tener el testimonio de una persona que había luchado en ella y no contar solo con lo publicado en el diario El Profeta.  
Enfurruñado recordó que las gotas de agua no son exactamente iguales. Son muy parecidas, pero que si te fijabas bien en ellas cada una era muy diferente de la otra. Unas eran más grandes, otras más pequeñas, las había más redonditas que otras… con formas y tamaños distintos. Exactamente como Fred y él, muy parecidos; pero no idénticos._

Sortilegios Weasley había sido su sueño: el des los dos. Un sueño por el que habían luchado codo con codo, un sueño que habían conseguido levantar juntos, un sueño que ahora debía continuar George, con la ayuda de Ron. George estaba muy orgulloso de la tienda, pero cada día se hacía más difícil ir allí y tener que soportar a todos esos curiosos que quería saber que había pasado con el otro gemelo. Suspiró. Ahora George cuidaba junto a Ron el sueño que él y Fred habían construido, porque todo lo habían hecho juntos. Como dos buenos amigos.  
Porque Fred había sido su primer amigo, además de su hermano, y no un amigo cualquiera. Había sido siempre su mejor amigo. Juntos lo habían compartido todo y habían hecho todo juntos. George nunca había estado solo y, ahora que lo estaba (en cierto modo) no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdido y no encontraba ningún mapa o, por lo menos, no entraba ninguno que lograra entender.

_El pasillo estaba desierto, exceptuando, claro está, a los dos chicos pelirrojos. George, ¿o tal vez era Fred? sacó de su bolsillo una bomba fétida, si sus cálculos no eran erróneos dentro de unos segundos ese mismo pasillo estaría lleno de alumnos hambrientos de camino al gran comedor. Y si sus cálculos eran acertados, esos alumnos tenían muchas posibilidades de ser Slytherins._

_- Suéltala de una vez, o nos van a pillar. – exclamó el otro de los gemelos._

_- … ¿Haciendo qué? – Filch apareció justo en el momento menos indicado en el lugar menos indicado, cuando George o Fred, dejémoslo en Gred, tiraba la bomba fétida al suelo._

_- oh, oh…_

_Filch los llevó directos a su despacho. Un lugar algo pequeñajo, que a los gemelos no les pareció muy encantador. El celador hablaba y hablaba, parecía como si no se diera cuenta de que los dos alumnos a los que tenía ahí no le estaban haciendo ningún caso. Hablaba sobre que ningún mocoso iba a poder con él, sobre los antiguos castigos que eran mucho mejores a su parecer y sobre que Dumbledore era un blandengue que no sabía lo que era la disciplina, muy necesaria según su opinión para pequeños bándalos como ellos.  
La señora Norris apareció maullando por la puerta del despacho, avisando a su dueño sobre alguna travesura hecha por otro alumno, seguramente. Filch salió detrás de ella, no sin antes avisar bien a los dos gamberros que tendrían su castigo el viernes y que por fin podría abrirles un expediente y además, con pruebas del delito._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó George ojeando un pergamino algo viejo y amarillento._

_- Nada importante. Anda, vámonos de aquí antes de que venga ese viejo chiflado. – le contestó el otro sin hacer mucho caso a lo que George le enseñaba._

_Los dos salieron del despacho, sin saber que con ellos se llevaban el mapa del merodeador. Pero lo averiguarían pronto, George tenía curiosidad de saber qué era y, obviamente, no iba a parar hasta descubrirlo. Y juntos, como siempre, descubrirían el secreto de ese viejo pergamino; porque cuando George o cuando Fred quería algo, el otro siempre estaba para ayudarle a conseguirlo._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, sin dar tiempo a George de reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose todos esos recuerdos de su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su familia y amigos allí, plantados delante de la habitación esperando poder pasar, con una gran tarta de cumpleaños, globos y gorritos de fiesta. Además de un montón de esos artículos que habían inventado Fred y George, porque ¿Qué es una fiesta sin un poco de diversión a lo Weasley? Y si esa fiesta es el cumpleaños de George y Fred Weasley no tendría sentido pasarla sin bromas y risas, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos.

Molly se acercó a abrazar a su hijo. George volvió a sonreír, con una sonrisa sincera. Parecía mentira que por fin volvía a ser feliz. Y sí, Fred ya no estaba allí, pero seguía con ellos; en sus corazones y de ahí nunca se movería. Además, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Y es que George está completamente seguro de que siempre va a tener a toda su familia apoyándole. Y era por eso por lo que merecía la pena seguir adelante.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Fred. – susurró George.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí os dejo este oneshot, espero que os guste. Yo lo hice porque adoro a los gemelos, y me dio muchísima pena lo que pasó en el último libro... Y bueno, aquí mi pequeño "homenaje" a estos grandes personajes de la saga. De mis favoritos :)

Y cualquier cosa, se aceptan reviews de todo tipo. Que sé que no soy muy buena que digamos, pero me gusta escribir; espero mejorar con el tiempo :D

Un saludo,

**Lenarah.**


End file.
